


Flame of love (to love is to destroy)

by LisaUnderworld



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaUnderworld/pseuds/LisaUnderworld
Summary: "They were done for. Cornered in a huge warehouse filled with huge demons with no way of escape"Thats until Magnus's old friends step in and turn the Shadowhunters and Downworlders lives upside down. They fight together against a new uprising of powerful demons and find new bonds. Especially a new red headed Shadowhunter with the powers of Hell draws a lot of attention... specifically from Jace.





	Flame of love (to love is to destroy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,  
> if you are new to my works: my first language isn't english, its german.   
> If there are any mistakes please excuse them. I will beta read every chapter multiple times even after posting them.   
> Also, I am known for not uploading on time but I will be trying my best!  
> Enjoy reading my new story.  
> Thank you!  
> LisaUnderworld

Chapter 1: It all started with a Warlock and a Shadowhunter

 

* * *

 

 

_**author pov.:** _

They were done for. Cornered in a huge warehouse filled with huge demons with no way of escape.   
Magnus was out of magic power, slumped against Alec who has trying to hold him up even though he himself was badly injured. Clary was knocked out and Simon was taking care of her, while Jace and Izzy were trying to fight off the demons right in front of them.

  
" _Jace, there are to many. With Alec, Magnus and Clary not able to fight we might not make it_ ", Izzy told Jace who was right next to her, trying to hold his ground.

  
" _I know_ ", he growled and slashed the demon right in front of him in two.

  
Izzy let her whip wrap itself around the neck of a demon that was trying to attack Alec and pulled it backwards, making it land on its back. With a pull off her whip its head seperated from its body and the demon turned to ashes.  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Izzy could see that another demon was trying to attack her from behind.   
Before she could turn around to protect herself, Izyy was already on the ground. She groand as she landed face first on the concrete.

  
" _Izzy!_ ", Jace yelled and ran over to her, killing the demon.

  
" _Simon! Protect Izzy!_ ", Jace ordered to the newly turned vampire, who hurriedly picked up Izzy and laid her down next to Clary. He protectively stood infront of them even though he barely knew how to fight.

  
" _I'm going to help Jace_ ", Alec said and groaned as he shifted to let Magnus down next to the girls.

  
Jace just sliced another demon in half as he told Alec " _to sit his ass back down and let him handle the demons_ ". Alec sighed at the stubbornness of his parabatai but he still stayed back and readied his bow to help Jace from afar.

  
" _Alec, love, you need to do something for me_ ", Magnus managed to say as he looked up to the tall boy.

  
Alec nodded without his eyes leaving Jace and the demons around.  
Magnus pulled up his sleeve to show his tattoo to Alec. It was a huge [rose tattoo](http://www.tattooers.net/tattoo/694/tattoo-arm-flower-rose.jpg) which covered most of his right forearm. The stem was replaced by what looked like a sun and the earth in one, attached to it was a diamond. Out of the diamond came a arrow. A crescent moon placed on top of it, right in the middle of the diamond and the arrowhead.   
Alec furrowed his brows as he took a look at it.

  
" _Activate it with your stele_ ", Magnus told him.

  
Alec glanced back to Jace, then quickly pulled out his stele to activate what he had thought was a tattoo the whole time he had been with Magnus.   
The "tattoo" acted like a rune as he let his stele activate it. Alec had a look of surprise on his face as the rose shimmered red and the moon turned around his own center once.   
Suddenly there was a portal on the other side of the warehouse room. A [motorbike](http://liberali.ge/uploads/780_wrapmagickawasaki1000wrap.jpg) followed by a huge [werewolf](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/8/8d/TBD-P1-02_Wolf.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111217070612), which was almost as big as a horse, came out of the portal before it closed itself again. Alec could make out three people aside the werewolf. There was a [woman with white hair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/ca/0d/0bca0d05f851b5cbbec86f1d5ffa954f.jpg) and fair skin, dressed completely in white. She was riding the werewolf. The two people on the motorbike also seemed to be female. They were both wearing leather suits and helmets. The bike drove right in Jace's direction. Alec's muscled tensed as he reached for his bow to shoot them down if they were to hurt Jace. Magnus's hand on his made him stop.

  
" _They are here to help us_ ", Magnus told him and Alec focused on the demons instead.

  
The [werewolf](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/8/8d/TBD-P1-02_Wolf.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111217070612) and the [white haired girl](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/ca/0d/0bca0d05f851b5cbbec86f1d5ffa954f.jpg) had lunged themselves into them and tore one after another in two. The bike spun in front of their group, its back tire lifting from the ground and ramming itself into a demon, making it tumble. The woman riding on the back of the bike sprung off and onto the falling demon with a seraph blade in hand, succesfully slicing its head off before landing gracefully next to the now dead demon lying on the ground. She took off her helmet and threw it into a demon that tried to attack Jace who was totally out of it by now. Shocked he flinched and watched as the [woman](https://conceptmedical.ca/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Lip-Enhancement-1024x683.jpg) let her seraph blade slice threw the demon. Only now Jace could see that she was around her mid 30's, with brown her and a face with fine defined features and green eyes. She smiled at him and kept fighting off the demons. Alec's head snapped back to the last person as she let the motorbike come to a halt in front of them, making a make-shift barrier. She pulled out [two swords](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/narutofanon/images/b/b9/Sword_of_Fire_by_Morthian.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090318224818) from the side of her pants, one in each hand. She spun them in her hands once before she whispered something, most likely the names of the swords and they started to glow red. Alec's eyebrows rose in question but the girl had already taken off to the battle and due to Jace running up to them to make sure they were alright. Even though Alec's eyes soon shifted back to the girl with the [leather clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8c/61/a0/8c61a04687d993c7f2bee839c50ebd75--spy-outfit-best-smartphone.jpg) and helmet she had not taken off. She and the brown haired woman ([suit](https://media.licdn.com/mpr/mpr/shrinknp_1000_1000/AAEAAQAAAAAAAAMgAAAAJDMxMDY2NDc3LWQxYzMtNDc4Ni05OTgxLThjZGQyNTIxNzk1Nw.jpg)) fought together as if they were dancing around the demons, killing every single one they attacked. As soon as the werewolf howled, Alec knew it was over. There was no demon left standing.   
Their four rescueres slowly made their way over to them. Magnus motioned to Alec to help him up. Soon after the three women and the huge werewolf were stood in front of them. The white haired girl touched the werefwolf's snout to which the werewolf slowly backed away a bit. The sounds of bones breaking echoed sickly through the big warehouse. Soon after they stopped, there stood a [pretty browned haired girl](https://data.whicdn.com/images/197813932/superthumb.jpg) fully clothed smiling as she walked up to the white haired girl who reached for her hand. She let their interwinded hands hang in between them as they smiled at each other before looking back at the group in front of them. Alec weakly smiled at there loving gesture, slightly envying them for being so unbothered by their audience.   
Jace looked over the four women in front of him and only now noticed, that the one girl who rode the bike still had her helmet on.

  
" _Honey, I believe it's okay to show your face_ ", the older woman told her.

  
The [girl](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c0/aa/6a/c0aa6ab1ea7868d15312714569f6653f--redhead-girl-dark-eyes.jpg) nodded and slowly took off her helmet. Long strands of bright red hair fell on her shoulder. Compared to her hair, Clary's was orange. It was a richer red colour which mostly resembled fire. She also was beautiful with finely defined facial sturctures, light skin, even though not as light as her white haired friend, and green eyes which Jace could have sworn were shimmering red. She smiled at them, a kind and warm smile.

  
"Magnus. It's nice to see you again", the older woman smiled at Magnus.

  
"Oh [Elisabeth](https://conceptmedical.ca/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Lip-Enhancement-1024x683.jpg) it has been way too long", Magnus responded to her and smiled as well, until his face seemed to scrunch up in pain.

  
Immediately the [red haired girl](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c0/aa/6a/c0aa6ab1ea7868d15312714569f6653f--redhead-girl-dark-eyes.jpg) stepped towards Magnus and pulled off her gloves. She took his free hand that wasn't holding onto Alec for support and soon after a warm red orange glow ingulfed her hands. Magnus smiled at her and the both of them closed their eyes. Slowly the colour which was drained out of Magnus, like his magic while fighting, came back to his face. Alec could feel Magnus becoming stronger as Magnus now was supporting Alec instead of Alec supporting Magnus. As soon as Magnus was almost back to normal she opened her eyes and she let her hands slip from his. Magnus now also opened his eyes and smiled down at her. Magnus waved Jace over to support Alec and as soon as Alec was in Jace's arms, Magnus engulfed the girl in a bone-breaking hug.

  
" _My baby girl. Oh how much I missed you!_ ", Magnus silently sobbed in her hair as he caressed it.

  
Jace and Alec could see her smile over Magnus's shoulder. It was a genuine smile, like she never was as happy as now. But suddenly she tensed. She softly pushed Magnus back who in return gave her an confused look.

  
" _There are more coming. We need to get out of here_ ", she explained and turned to her [bike](http://liberali.ge/uploads/780_wrapmagickawasaki1000wrap.jpg).

  
She walked past Jace and Alec straight to it and knelt down beside it, facing it. She took out a[ red stele](https://img00.deviantart.net/c7cc/i/2015/105/d/8/shadowhunters_stele_red_and_black_by_yoshitsune06_15-d8007c9.jpg) from her inner jacket pocket and neatly drew a rune on the metal of the motorbike. The rune lighted up in a bright red before the metal of the bike started changing. In front of them now stood a [minivan](https://vehicleswallpapers.com/Uploads/29-4-2016/13333/thumb2-minivan-rfk-tuning-2016-volkswagen-transporter-t5-red-wheels.jpg).

  
" _Everyone on board. I will make sure they won't follow_ ", the [red haired girl](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c0/aa/6a/c0aa6ab1ea7868d15312714569f6653f--redhead-girl-dark-eyes.jpg) said as she tossed the keys of the van to[ Elisabeth ](https://conceptmedical.ca/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Lip-Enhancement-1024x683.jpg)who catched them easily.

  
" _I'll stay with you. You will need a ride out of here right?_ ", the [werewolf](https://data.whicdn.com/images/197813932/superthumb.jpg) asked and smiled as the red head nodded after some time.

  
" _Make sure they are safe. Magnus's home would be better than the institute at the moment_ ", the werewolf girl told the white haired girl.

  
She nodded and kissed her on the cheek before turning to Simon.

  
" _Vampire-boy! Let me give you a hand or two, ok?_ ", she asked as she made her way over to him in what seemed like vampire speed.

  
As soon as she had Izzy in her arms she was already in the van. Simon, although shocked, picked up Clary and also put her in the van next to Izzy. Elisabeth got into the drivers seat.

  
" _Come on boys. We have to get out of here!_ ", she yelled at Jace, Alec and Magnus who still stood there as if they were glued to the ground.

  
" _Ah, yes of course_ ", Magnus replied and helped Alec into the van.

  
" _I will stay as well_ ", Jace declined as Magnus wanted to help him in.

  
" _Oh no Jace. You are getting into this van right now. You are hurt and you need help. If those two say they can handle it, believe them_ ", Magnus exclaimed and pushed Jace into the van.

  
" _How can you be so sure?_ ", Alec asked Magnus as the latter closed the door of the van.

  
" _Because I know them_ ", Magnus sighed and put on Alec's seatbelt as Alec's arm also was hurt.

  
" _Let's get home for now and get you fixed. They will be ok and the demons soon gone_ ", he told him and patted his hand.

  
Jace huffed next to him, angry because he couldn't be of any help. Two knocks on the back of the van seemed to be a sign as Elisabeth turned on the van and drove off. Everyone in the van turned to see what was happening. They could make out the werewolf in wolfs form and the red head getting on her and riding off into the opposite direction. What surprised most of them was the fire that suddenly left the read heads hands which then continued to burn away the rest of the demons. Soon after they were too far to see as Elisabeth drove quite fast. She only slowed down when she seemed to believe them out of danger. Everyone was silent in the car. Unsurprisingly, it was Simon who broke the silence.

  
"S _o...I'm really thankful to you for rescuing us and all but who are you guys? And why can the girl with the red hair let fire come out of her hands?_ ", he asked.

  
" _Oh vampire-boy. You want to know who we are? I'm[Anna Lipitoare](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/ca/0d/0bca0d05f851b5cbbec86f1d5ffa954f.jpg). If you couldn't tell yet I'm a vampire. Don't ask me how old I am. I'm a few hundered years old and to be honset with you, I gave up the devotion to count. I was born in Romania when vampire hunting was still a very big thing. You know with Dracula and so on..._ ", she seemed to trail off into memories.

  
Simon looked at her with big eyes which seemed like they would pop out any second.

  
" _You knew Dracula?_ ", Simon suddenly yelled and everyone flinched, apart from Anna.

  
" _Well yes, back then everyone knew him. Vlad III. Drăculea. He was a pain in the ass, I tell you. He was a sadist, tyrant and almost got all of us killed with being too obvious about that whole vampire thing, you know? Sadly, he was nothing like the Dracula from the movie Dracula Untold with Luke Evans_ ", she told Simon and sighed.

  
" _You watch modern movies?_ ", Simon asked, surprised.

  
" _Of course. I may be undead but I don't live under a rock! And my girlfriend and my best friend are both only 19 years old in human age so I can't get past all that modern, pop-culture stuff_ ", she huffed and then smiled at Simon.

  
Simon's eyes became big again and his mouth opened to say something more, but the van came to a halt and Elisabeth turned off the engine.

  
" _We've arrived_ ", Elisabeth yelled to everyone behind her and jumped out of the van.

  
" _Whatever you want to know about everyone else... well you'll have to ask them yourself_ ", Anna said to Simon and winked as she gracefully jumped out of the van with Izzy in her arms.

  
Magnus and Alec followed her curtly after.

  
" _Come on 'vampire-boy'. Let's get out of here. Take Clary with you_ ", Jace ordered Simon and grunted, in pain from his wounds, as he hopped out of the van.

  
Simon huffed and followed Jace with Clary in his arms. Everyone stood outside of Magnus's house. Elisabeth looked the van and drew a rune on it. Soon after the van turned invisible and the group continued their way into Magnus's home. Magnus opened the door to his apartment and everyone went in. With a smooth hand gesture the walls started to shake and soon after a new room which held an infirmary was infront of them. Everyone followed Magnus and went into the room. Anna and Simon laid Izzy and Clary down onto two of the five infirmary beds in the room. Jace groaned as he sat himself down onto a different bed, while Magnus helped Alec sit down on a bed as well.

  
" _We will keep watch. We don't know yet if someone followed and two of us are still out there_ ", Anna told everyone and left the room with Elisabeth and let Magnus and Simon care for the wounded Shadowhunters.   
Jace waited till the two women were out of earshot to ask questions.

  
" _So Magnus, tell us something about your little friends_ ", Jace questioned Magnus with a sigh.

  
Magnus gave him a quick glance while he took care of Alec first, of course. He cleared his throat awkwardly and held his head low while still tending to Alec's wound.

  
" _I've know Elisabeth for a very long time now. She was just a kid when we met. She is the daughter of a big Shadowhunter family from Germany. She was the only one left of that family and had a huge burden to carry. I helped her through some rough times, as well as when she got pregnant and gave birth to a heir to her name. When the Berlin institute called her in, her daughter was still a baby. I took care of her child for two years till she came to get her. We lost contact after some time... until her daughter came to find me and give me this-_ "

  
Magnus rolled up his sleeve and showed them his [rose rune](http://www.tattooers.net/tattoo/694/tattoo-arm-flower-rose.jpg).

  
" _She seemed to know about you guys and drew this rune on me if we ever needed help. Only a Shadowhunter can activate it. Seems like she wants me to stay with you_ ", he continued and smiled down at Alec who smiled back.

  
" _And that one was that red head who healed you and can make fire come out of her hands?_ ", Simon asked.

  
" _Yes and my name is[Lisa Underworld](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c0/aa/6a/c0aa6ab1ea7868d15312714569f6653f--redhead-girl-dark-eyes.jpg), if you're interested in that detail_ "

  
Everyone winced as no one had heard the girl enter. She smiled at everyone. Magnus went over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and Magnus whipered something in her ear which made her smile brightly. Magnus then let her go again and went over to tend to Clary.

  
" _Hey,[Eva](https://data.whicdn.com/images/197813932/superthumb.jpg)! Come and let me take a look at you!_ ", Lisa called outside of the room and the werewolf girl limped into the room with a wounded and bloody leg and twisted arm.

  
Lisa helped her on a bed. She took off Eva's jacket and cut off the pant leg which covered her wound. Eva hissed in pain but setteled down again, seemingly trusting Lisa. Jace, Alec and Simon watched her attentively. Lisa took a good look at Eva's injuries and then stepped back a bit. She snapped her fingers on both of her hands at the same time and warm orange flames engulfed her hands. The three bystanders gasped and watched on as Lisa swirled her hands over Eva's more serious leg injury. The broken bone set itself back together and the exposed flesh was slowly closed up and muscle, nerves, veins as well as skin grew and covered it. The skin turned from red to Eva's normal skin color. As soon as Lisa was satisfied with her work she moved on to Eva's arm. She placed her fire ingulfed hand on the twisted looking elbow and it moved right back into its place. The flames around her hands disapeared and she helped Eva to sit up.

  
" _This is going to hurt a bit_ ", Lisa told Eva as she held onto her arm and shoulder.

  
A loud crack could be heard and Eva winced as her dislocated shoulder moved back into place. 

  
" _See? All better!_ ", Lisa smiled down at Eva as the latter jumped off the bed trying her leg and arm and checking if she was completely ok.

  
She smiled back at Lisa.

  
" _Thanks, you're the best!_ ", she squealed and jumped her with a big hug, her legs wrapped around Lisa's middle.

  
Lisa laughed and patted her back before letting her down again and shooing her away to go to Anna.   
Everyone in the room was staring at her, apart from Magnus of course.   
Lisa's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed that.

  
" _Is there something on my face?_ ", she asked confused.

  
Jace gulped and shot Alec a short glance.

  
" _I have never seen a shadowhunter with such powers_ ", he stammered over his own words.

  
" _Oh_ "

  
Realization seemed to hit Lisa as she smiled at them.

  
" _See that's were you are wrong. I am not a mere shadowhunter. My dad was a Warlock after all_ ", she laughed and hopped onto a table, her legs dangling off its edge.

  
" _I am also kind of a grim reaper? It's quite hard to explain but when I was born I had this weird looking mark on the back of my neck. It's a[Triquetra](https://daphneshadows.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/174px-zoso_john_paul_jones_sigil_interlaced_triquetra_overlaying_circle-svg.png). A celtic symbol that was used to represent mind, body and soul; past present and future; life, death and rebirth; creation, preservation and destruction. I have the power of hells fire. It can destroy and punish as well as protect and heal. If the person I use it on is pure it won't do harm. If the person is evil it will show him every sin he ever commited and send him straight to hell. Demons on the other hand usually burn to ashes if they dare to go against me. God uses me to protect the innocent and the one down there in hell uses me to get the bad souls to him so he can have his fun_ ", Lisa explained and cocked her head to the right while still looking at them.

  
Alec, Simon and Jace stared at her awestruck. Then Alec looked her straight in the eyes.

  
" _How come the council doesn't seem to know about that? They would worship you and everyone would know you. Yet I have never heard about such a person existing, so they must not know_ ", Alec concluded.

  
Magnus smiled and stroked through Alec's hair.

  
" _Of course they don't know. They would use Lisa as a weapon against every downworlder, innocent or not. Her mother and I would never let them do that. That's why I sealed her powers until she was old enough to understand and use them. I and other warlocks helped her control her powers without the council ever finding out about her special powers_ ", Magnus said and sighed, then he bent down and kissed Alecs cheek.

  
Lisa smiled at them and then suddenly sucked in a deep breath as she felled a shudder run down her spain and everything grew cold around her. Magnus noticed that and got worried.

  
" _You should all go and rest. I have a feeling all of this isn't over yet. We will need everyone to be ready for another fight_ ", Lisa told them and went over to Jace to heal him.

 

 


End file.
